Finals
by TheColourOfStarlight
Summary: AU. Roxas hated it whenever his boyfriend pulled an all-nighter. Drabble. [RoxasxSora]


-o-o-o-

**Finals**

-o-o-o-

Roxas took in a lungful of the spring air as he stepped into the swirling breeze outside Baird Hall. He hiked down the stairs, settled into an even pace, and began his cross-campus trek back to his apartment. He walked along the sidewalk without a single care in the world.

He wasn't worried about his latest final in the slightest. He might not know _faire_ from fare, but he would pass his French class no sweat. He was a great—if not perfect—test-taker. His brunet boyfriend, Sora, on the other hand, was not.

Sora was the kind of student who studied days ahead of an exam, only for the information to slip away from him a few hours later. It frustrated the boy to no end.

The last time Roxas had seen Sora, the brunet had been cramming for his upcoming biology exam—his _comprehensive, worth-sixty-five-percent-of-his-total-grade final exam_, he had emphasized for the last two weeks of Roxas's life—running on only sugar and caffeine.

Roxas had never told him this, but he hated it whenever his boyfriend pulled an all-nighter. The outgoing teen turned into an absolute monster. And in all honesty, Roxas didn't think that the twenty-four straight hours of studying helped him at all. So, understandably, Roxas was a little anxious to get back and check-up on Sora.

He waved a hand towards one of his friends before he darted across Delaware Street (tossing his left side a cursory glance before deciding that pedestrians had the right-of-way) and headed toward the Fisher apartment buildings.

He knocked lightly on the door to their apartment, but didn't get a response. He began digging around in his pockets for his keys as he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked.

"Hmm…" Roxas hummed to himself, his brows furrowing. Sora always made sure that _every_ door and _every_ window were locked tight. Him leaving the front door open was very uncharacteristic.

"Sora?" he called as he stepped inside, flipping on the lights as the door clicked behind him. He dropped his satchel inside the front door. The TV was left on, a _Frasier_ rerun gracing the screen, but the brunet was nowhere to be seen.

He wandered towards Sora's room. His door, much like the front door, was also closed and unlocked. He opened it. All-nighter Sora was often an ugly sight, and with the stress of finals, Roxas expected the worst. Maybe he would find the brunet foaming at the mouth and rambling about endoplasmic reticulum and mitochondria. Or maybe he would just be sprawled across a pile of textbooks, dead.

Instead, he found his beloved asleep on the floor, empty candy wrappers and discarded plastic bottles surrounding him like fallen leaves. His favorite mug—decorated with mustaches and stained with coffee—was buried like an undiscovered relic beneath a massive stack of books.

More than twenty-four hours without sleep, combined with a nasty sugar crash, had finally caught up with him, leaving him sleeping soundly.

Roxas chuckled softly to himself. Despite living together, it wasn't often that he got to witness Sora so… _vulnerable_. He quietly braced himself as he went to pick up the boy, intending to put him to bed.

"Damn, Sora," he muttered under his breath, straining to lift his deceivingly thin boyfriend, "you gotta lay off the pizza…"

He navigated past the piles of clothes (both dirty and clean) and, with a grunt, dumped Sora onto the twin bed, his arms already aching. It did little to stimulate him out of his sugar coma, though. Sora's eyes fluttered open for an instant before sliding shut again. A bleary groan escaped his lips, and he rolled over, curling into a small, Sora-shaped ball.

Roxas looked down at the sleeping figure and smiled.

"I guess a little nap never hurt anyone," he said. He wiggled onto the bed and curled up next to his beau, throwing an arm around the brunet's waist with a sigh of content. He took in the lavender scent of Sora' hair as he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

After all, summer _was_ just around the corner...

-o-o-o-

**Hello, Dear Reader: Some days—okay, _most_ days—I just want to curl up in a ball and take a nap. (It's calming and a bit reassuring, don't you think?) That's where this drabble comes from, I suppose.**

**~TheColourOfStarlight**

**2/4/13**


End file.
